Lumps Backup Page
| valign="top" | | valign="top" | |} | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |} --------------------------------------------------------- Category:Quest MA * (AP + 1) 100 Koiosu Ring Koiosu's Legendary Uniques Helmet Sword Staff Acc Gun Shield Hammer 곰의습격 Type Req. TM Level Prerequisite Skills On / Off 170 (Cyber Hunter:220) Light Pact Icon Learn Mastery Mastery Item 8 0 Dancer Isabelle Card x 5 Description Summons Polar Bear that will reduce target's DP and movement speed. second row Formula (MA - 49) x Ratio + (15 x Darkness Attribute %) Level MP Cooldown Attack Percent (A) 1 32 4 seconds 130% Master 80 4 seconds 300% Notes: Can be used in maps where Resurrection Scrolls are not allowed. 곰의습격 Type Req. TM Level Prerequisite Skills On / Off 170 Light Pact Icon Learn Mastery Mastery Item 8 0 Dancer Isabelle Card x 5 Description Summons Polar Bear that will reduce target's DP and movement speed. Formula (MA - 49) x Ratio + (15 x Darkness Attribute %) Level MP Cooldown Attack Percent (A) 1 32 4 seconds 130% Master 80 4 seconds 300% Notes: Can be used in maps where Resurrection Scrolls are not allowed. 곰의습격 Type Req. TM Level Prerequisite Skills On / Off 170 Light Pact Icon Learn Mastery Mastery Item 8 0 Dancer Isabelle Card x 5 Description Summons Polar Bear that will reduce target's DP and movement speed. Formula (MA - 49) x Ratio + (15 x Darkness Attribute %) Level MP Cooldown Attack Percent (A) 1 32 4 seconds 130% Master 80 4 seconds 300% Notes: Can be used in maps where Resurrection Scrolls are not allowed. Revival Type Req. TM Level Prerequisite Skills On / Off 210 Witch: 260 Light Pact Oath of Light (Lv.10) Icon Learn Mastery Mastery Item 8 0 Dancer Isabelle Card x 5 Description Revives anyone who has fainted. Formula (MA - 49) x Ratio + (15 x Darkness Attribute %) Level MP Cooldown Attack Percent (A) 1 32 4 seconds 130% Master 80 4 seconds 300% Notes: Can be used in maps where Resurrection Scrolls are not allowed. Warrior's Skills TM Name 100 Aura of Haste 70 Berserker 120 Blazing Strike 115 Earthquake Blade 41 Faint 125 Inferno Blade 55 Lacerator 210 Lightning Strike 85 Piercing Wave 130 Tempest Strike 110 Tidal Slash Gladiator's Skills TM Name 240 Chakra Balance 170 Chi Sword 145 Gale Strike 125 Shadow 140 Sonic Slash 130 Suffocate Champion's Skills TM Name 130 Adrenaline 240 Chi Release 145 Flaming Fist 120 Flash Cut 160 Mega Flash Cut Navigation Backup: * Character ** Power ***Bunny ***Buffalo ***Polar Bear **Magic ***Sheep ***Dragon **Sense ***Fox ***Lion **Charm ***Cat ***Racoon **Skills ***Power Skills ***Magic Skills ***Sense Skills ***Charm Skills ***Special Skills **Info ***Advancement ***Enlightenment ***Experience ***Guardian ***PvP ***Stats ***Titles ***Wedding **Test Power ***Buffalo *** Fighter *** Warrior *** Gladiator *** Mercenary ***Bunny *** Schoolgirl *** Boxer *** Champion *** Duelist *Game **Maps ***Coral Beach ***Desert Beach ***Megalopolis ***Caballa Relics ***Oops Wharf ***Mermaid Palace ***Mirage Island ***Ghost Blue ***Rose Garden ***Black Swamp **Maps 2 ***Underground Dev. Room ***Snow Hill ***Techichi Volcano ***Tapasco Volcano ***Abyss ***Tower of Chaos **Monsters ***Boss Monsters ***by Level ***by Location ***by Name ***by Resistance ***by Type ***by Weakness **NPC **Quests ***Episode ***by Level ***by Location ***by Type *General **Item ***Compounding ***Decompounding ***Forging ***Fusion ***Mature Compounding ***Recycling ***Refinement ***Tempering **Ingame Events ***Card Battle ***Fiesta ***Harkon ***O/X Quiz ***Star Gazing **Game System ***Storage ***Trade ***Commands ***Exchange ***MyCamp ***MyShop ***Pet ***Recharge ***Shadow World ***Shop **Social ***Bulletin ***Chat ***Friend List ***Guild ***Mail ***Party ** Web ***Auction House ***Donate ***Manage Account ***Shop ***Special ***VIP Membership **rTO Features ***Defuse Pet ***Expand Slot ***Fuse Wing ***Item Compound ***Decompound ***Pet Compound ***Recycle ***Smelting ***Tempering **Other ***Download ***Guides ***Links ***Media ***Patch Notes ***Story ***Template ***Tutorial *Equip/Item **Accessory ***Face ***Head ***Ring ***Sprint **Fashion ***Buffalo ***Bunny ***Polar Bear ***Sheep ***Dragon ***Fox ***Lion ***Cat ***Raccoon **Equipment ***4G ***Ammunition ***Cape ***Hat ***Pet ***Shield ***Sets ***Unique ***Inner-wear **Weapon ***Cane ***Gun ***Hammer ***Knife ***Sword ***Special **Items ***Cards ***Drills ***Etc ***Use Category:Templates